rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Largo's Experience
Experience Points Bonus * Uploading Stats to Wiki * Making a full-size real-life scythe, seriously * Drawing up Serentatis * Drawing up Serentatis's stuff * Drawing up Howl of the Void * Drawing up Karal Lena/Ember * Drawing up Karal Lena's backstory * Drawing up Capo * Avatar for Largo * Avatars for supporting characters * Exalted Magic Cards - Phase 1 Total: 11 Sessions * Session One - 4 * Session Two - 5 + 1 ** Figuring out Castestone * Session Three - 6 + 1 ** Good roleplaying with Leviathan * Session Four - 6 + 1 ** Three Die Stunt * Session Five - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "Can I try scaring it?" * Session Six - 6 + 3 ** Quote: "You don't speak Pridetongue." ** Three-Die Stunt (Windshield Wipers) ** Three-Die Stunt (Kissing Midnight) * Session Seven - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "It's horticulture time!" * Session Eight - 6 * Session Nine - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "Four is a lot to Largo." * Session Ten - 6 + 3 ** Quote: "What's your and Leviathan's ship, then?" "Luthe." ** Getting the password, "Integumentary" ** Getting drunk * Session Eleven - 6 * Session Twelve - 6 * Session Thirteen - 6 * Session Fourteen - 6 * Session Fifteen - 6 Total: 87 + 12 = 99 Story Advancement * Completion of Story Arc (6): Red Sky at Morning * Completion of Story Arc (6): Fury of the Butterfly's Wings ** 2 Free Willpower ** 2 Free Virtue Points * Plot Advancement (5): First Age Tomb * Birthday (Bonus Charm) Total: 17 + 1C + 2WP + 2V Grand Total: 127 Experience Points + 1C + 2WP + 2V Spent XP * 7 - MA raised from 0 to 3 * 2 - Lore raised from 1 to 2 * 2 - Compassion raised from 1 to 2 * 16 - Essence raised to 3 * 8 - Increasing Strength Exercise learned * (Bonus) - 1st Athletics Excellency learned * 24 - Essence raised to 4 * 8 - Dex to 3 * 8 - War to 4 * 3 - Combo: Skull-shattering Blow * 8 - Dipping Swallow Defense learned * 8 - Bulwark Stance learned * 8 - Heavenly Guardian Defense learned * 3 - Integrity to 3 * 2 - Added HGD to Skull-shattering Blow * 8 - Call the Blade learned Total Spent: 115 Experience Points 12 Experience Points Remaining Largo's Plans * 12 for Integrity 5 * 7 for War 5 * 8 for Infinite Melee Mastery * 8 for Resistance Essence Flow * 8 for Athletics Essence Flow * 8 for Melee Essence Flow * 8 for Golden Destruction Cut * 32 for Essence 5 * 8 for Ultimate Mastery of Grand Grimscythe * 8 for Unassailable Aegis of Dual Armament * 2 to add to Battle Trance * 8 for Endurance of 10,000 Cuts * 2 to add to Battle Trance * 8 for Unconquered Might * 16 to max out on Ox-Bodies * 8 for Thunderbolt Attack Prana (ripping skulls off) * 1 to add Thunderbolt Attack Prana to Combo: Skull-Shattering Blow * 8 for Five-fold Bulwark Stance * 2 to add to Battle Trance * Begin learning War Charms Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion